


i was born to love you

by Jenfly



Series: my heart got hijacked by you [1]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Childhood Sweethearts, Drama, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Marriage, Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:08:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21860707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenfly/pseuds/Jenfly
Summary: ”It’s kind of funny to think how it all started here. So many memories in one place.”
Relationships: Brian May/Roger Taylor
Series: my heart got hijacked by you [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1574914
Comments: 8
Kudos: 38
Collections: Maylor Week





	i was born to love you

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:** Childhood sweethearts
> 
> Ah, Maylor week is finally here! This pairing is very precious to me since the first fic I wrote for the Queen fandom was a Maylor one ( [_When I Look I Find No Change_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18707179) ). I haven't written much Maylor lately, so it was nice to come back to this pairing. This ended up so sweet and fluffy, hope you enjoy! 😊

Roger was chasing Brian around the yard while the boy was just laughing of joy as he couldn’t keep up with his pace. To Roger it wasn’t that funny anymore but he was stubborn and wasn’t going to give up so easily. He continued to run after his friend, who did a quick turn, now running towards an old shed, and Roger knew he was going in. When the older boy reached the door he pulled it open, going inside and shutting the door right after. 

Roger grabbed the handle as soon as he smashed himself against the wooden door.

”Bri, let me in!” 

”No!”

Roger let out a frustrated whine and beat the door with his small fist. He could hear Brian laughing on the other side and it didn’t help with his frustration at all.

”This isn’t funny anymore,” Roger snorted, kicking the door as hard as he could. Brian’s laughter turned into giggles and Roger could feel his frustration starting to boil over, the tears stinging in his eyes as he leaned his forehead against the door.

”You’re mean, I hate you,” he choked out, clenching his fists. Brian stopped laughing and there was a moment of silence before the older boy spoke.

”No, you don’t hate me. I’m your best friend.”

Something stung in Roger’s chest, a few tears breaking free and he turned around, slumping against the wall.

”You’re stupid,” he said, his voice cracking a bit. 

Brian didn’t say anything back but Roger heard him fumbling with the latch and when he finally got it open, he started gently to push the door open. Roger moved aside, his eyes falling to Brian’s feet as soon as he had stepped out of the shed.

”Rog...” Brian said quietly and Roger sniffed, wiping his eyes with his hands and trying to prevent new tears from falling. Brian reached out to take a hold of his hand and Roger tried to pull himself away but Brian’s hold was strong and the next moment Roger found himself in the warm embrace. Roger’s hands went to Brian’s sides, grabbing his t-shirt tightly and he pressed his face against Brian’s chest, finally letting himself cry.

Brian’s arms around him tightened, holding him so long as Roger’s tears stopped flowing.

”I’m sorry,” Brian whispered in Roger’s hair and Roger let out a sigh.

”I’m sorry, too,” Roger said quietly, pushing himself a bit back from the embrace so he could look at Brian. His friend’s hazel eyes were full of concern as he gave him a little nod and a smile.

”It’s alright. I was stupid, as you said.”

Roger couldn’t help the small smile tucking at his lips.

”My stupid friend.”

The smile Brian gave him, made this funny feeling stir inside Roger and for a moment he couldn’t do anything else than stare at Brian with big eyes. His trance was broken by Brian’s gentle nudge to his chest and Roger blinked.

”Always best friends?” Brian smiled, holding out his pinky finger. 

With a chuckle Roger lifted up his hand, hooking his own pinky finger around Brian’s.

”Always best friends.”

* * *

Roger’s eyes were fixed on Brian, admiring the way the summer sun’s light caught to his hair, highlighting the short curls with gold, and the way his lanky form glowed as he was lying on his back on the blanket, sunglasses covering his eyes. Despite the beautiful day, the beach wasn’t that crowded and they were mostly hidden from other people’s eyes, anyway, as Roger had chosen more secluded spot.

He took a long drag from his cigarette, slowly blowing out the smoke, waiting to hear something about the bad habit from his boyfriend but he didn’t get a word. Maybe Brian had already given up on the hope of succeeding to convince Roger to quit or maybe he just didn’t want to disturb the comfortable silence between them. Either way, Roger wasn’t going to complain – in the end it didn’t matter if they were talking, bickering or just quiet, the presence of the other was what mattered the most.

They had been inseparable since childhood and imagining life without the other was impossible. As Roger took another drag from his cigarette, his mind was filled with images of the moments the funny feeling inside him had been present. For years he didn’t know what it had meant but as they grew up, finally reaching their teenage, it all started to seem more logical and sensible. The moment realization had hit him hadn’t been out of ordinary – he and Brian had just been hanging out as they usually did and at some point when Brian had been laughing at something he had said, the warmth had filled his chest and it all had just clicked.

He was in love with his best friend.

And a few hours later, as the night had already been turning to morning, he had voiced his feelings to Brian without fear of rejection. The way Brian’s eyes had shone in the dim morning glow, the softness in them right after Roger had spoken, had been everything Roger needed to be sure the feeling was mutual.

”I could pay a few pennies for your thoughts.”

Brian’s slightly amused voice broke Roger out of his train of thoughts and grinning he stuffed the almost burnt out cigarette into the sand and gently kicked his boyfriend. The sound of Brian’s chuckle made Roger’s heart to pick up pace and his smile turn into fond one as he watched Brian moving himself into sitting position. Roger moved closer to him, lifting up his hand to trace the side of Brian’s face and leaned then in to capture Brian’s lips in a kiss.

When he pulled back, he was smiling teasingly.

”Maybe I let you know what I was thinking if you can catch me,” Roger said, quickly grabbing Brian’s sunglasses off of his face and standing up, starting to run. 

”Hey, that wasn’t fair!” 

Roger turned around, keeping running backwards as well as he could, and saw Brian coming after him.

”It wasn’t fair when we were kids, either!” Roger shot back, sticking out his tongue, and Brian shook his head while trying to reach him. Laughing Roger turned around again but didn’t notice the tree root partly hidden by the sand and he stumbled, hitting the ground hitting the ground before he even realized it.

”Roger!”

With a groan Roger blinked a few times and by the time he turned himself on his back, Brian was kneeling beside him and placing a hand over his chest.

”Are you alright? Did you hurt yourself?”

Roger’s eyes met Brian’s, the concern clear in those hazel orbs, and he offered him a nod and a smile.

”All good, nothing didn’t break - -” Roger trailed off, lifting up his hand where he had been holding the sunglasses and saw that the other lens was missing and that they were slightly warped, ”- - except your sunglasses.”

Brian let out a sigh, leaning down to press a kiss on Roger’s forehead.

”Don’t care about them, as long as you’re alright,” Brian mumbled, starting to pepper Roger’s face with tiny kisses. Warmth flooded into Roger’s heart and he giggled as the kisses started to tickle and he tried to shoo Brian away. Brian was having none it and grabbed his both hands while throwing his other leg over him and trapping him so that he couldn’t move properly.

”You’re a jerk,” Roger snorted, pretending to look angry but failing spectacularly if Brian’s grin was anything to go by.

”But you still love me.”

Roger raised his brow, tilting his head to the side. ”Sometimes I wonder why.”

Brian chuckled, leaning down, his gaze studying Roger’s face before stopping to his eyes.

”Because I’ve always been there for you and you know that it will never change, no matter what.”

Roger mouth opened slightly, surprised by Brian’s words. He hadn’t expected to get back something so serious but he couldn’t deny the fact that Brian was right. Brian had been there for as long as he remembered and deep down he knew he would never go away. 

”For once I can admit that you’re right,” Roger said, smirking, and Brian rolled his eyes. Then he leaned down, so close that their lips were almost touching and waited. Roger was having a hard time resisting not to just kiss him but somehow he managed to keep himself still, his smirk never fading. When Brian finally sealed their lips together, Roger melted into the kiss, the warmth starting to bubble through his whole body.

The silly thought crossed his mind fast and he should have probably felt embarrassed by how cheesy it was but he couldn’t bring himself to care. He was young and in love and the sun shining brightly above them was really a perfect reflection of that feeling.

* * *

The steaming mug of tea felt warm against his palm as he Roger made his way to the terrace. It was early in the morning and the sun was still rising, though it was already above the horizon. He leaned against the railing, taking a careful sip from his tea, and let his gaze take in the beautiful summer view of the countryside. The summer vacation had just started a few days ago and he couldn’t be any happier. Work had been a real bitch for the past few months and he had been so tired most of the time but the second he had gotten to this place, basically in the middle of nowhere, the tiredness had flooded off of him.

And that was the reason why he was up so early. He had tried to stay in bed and get more sleep but as it had been completely doomed attempt, he had gotten up and went to make himself a tea. He took in a deep breath through his nose, the soft, fresh scent of nature caressing his senses, the tranquility feeling almost eerie as the only sounds he could hear were some birds singing in the distance.

His free hand went absentmindedly to his shirt pockets and then shorts pockets searching for cigarette before he realized that he had stopped smoking some years ago and that he hadn’t carried a pack with him ever since. He didn’t even feel like smoking but forgetting the gestures related to the habit was a whole another story. He laughed at himself quietly, shaking his head and taking a good sips from his tea.

Soon Roger felt a pair of hands going around him from behind and a face buried in his messy hair and he couldn’t help but smile as he leaned against the familiar warmth of Brian.

”Good morning, love,” Brian spoke softly, hugging him tighter and Roger hummed contently, letting his eyes fall closed for a moment. ”You’re up early.”

”Yeah, it’s kind of weird to get up this early when I could sleep late but somehow I just can’t. I feel like I have too much energy,” Roger stated, putting his teamug down on the railing and turning himself so that he could look at Brian. The hazel eyes were still a bit foggy of sleep but the softness in them made Roger’s heart leap in his chest.

”Hmm, it’s the peace and quiet of this place that makes you feel like that, right?”

Roger nodded, smiling warmly at Brian. ”Yes, this is so different compared to the hectic life of the city. But I love this place.”

Brian’s smile was bright, the familiar sparkles igniting in his eyes, and Roger reached up to place a chaste kiss to his lips. A moment of silence passed between them as he pulled away, never breaking their eye-contact.

”It’s kind of funny to think how it all started here,” Roger stated a bit dreamily. ”So many memories in one place.”

”Really good memories, I would say,” Brian said, lifting up his hand to caress Roger’s cheek. ”And many more that’s yet to come.”

The warm pool in Roger’s heart grew at Brian’s words. ”Oh, all those countless times our relatives teased us, said that we would end up together and marry each other young.”

”Well, they saw something before we even knew what this thing between us was.” Brian smiled, moving his free hand to take a hold of Roger left hand, brushing his thumb over the golden band on his finger. ”And they were right, we married young.”

”Yes, we did,” Roger said, bringing their joined hands up and pressing a kiss to Brian’s hand, right where the golden band that matched with his own was. ”It’s been nearly ten years...”

Brian hummed, nodding, his expression changing thoughtful and Roger waited curious to know what he had in mind.

”I know we haven’t brought this topic out for a while but I feel like now it would be a good time to give this more attention…” Brian started, studying Roger’s reaction closely before continuing. ”If you want, we could maybe start thinking about having kids.”

Roger mouth fell open in surprise, though a part of him had expected this to come out eventually. It was something he had thought about, too, every once in a while but on then the time hadn’t been right. Now, on the other hand, the thought didn’t feel so distant anymore and he could actually see himself and Brian with at least a few kids running around their household.

As Brian started to look a bit hesitant and concerned, his body stiffening, Roger’s lips broken into a huge smile and he saw Brian relax immediately.

”I would love that,” he beamed, shaking his hands free and cupping Brian’s face. ”But I have one condition.”

Smiling, Brian raised his brow.

”I want a little girl with brown curls and blue eyes.”

Brian’s laugh was hearty and he gently poked Roger’s side with his finger. ”I guess we better start looking for that little girl, then.”

”Perfect,” Roger said, reaching to capture Brian’s lips in a loving kiss, the warmth of happiness flowing within him like a lake water in the gentle summer breeze.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think. 😊


End file.
